Margaret
Margaret is Clementine's best friend and neighbor. She is Mitchell's younger sister and the owner of Mascara, and lives . History Clementine The Talented Clementine Clementine's Letter Clementine: Friend of the Week Clementine and the Family Meeting Personality Margaret is rule-obsessive, often trying to play by the rules--whether they are hers or those set by an organization. She has many of her own "rules" that Clementine must follow whenever in her proximity. She is a germaphobe and fashion-atic, obsessed with her looks, and prides herself on being the "easy one" of the two children in her family. In Clementine and the Family Meeting, she is obsessed with make-up and being mature. Margaret has an enormous shelf full of her awards, accolades, ribbons, trophies, and other accomplishments, which she often stands and admires. However, as Mitchell expresses in Clementine, Friend of the Week, ''Margaret does not find joy in her many talents, activities, and hobbies--"Margaret just loves winning awards" (56). In the same book, it is also revealed alert that she has some insecurities about looking good and being dominant--she gets very defensive about her Friend of the Week booklet because alert the kids in her class did not have more than a "couple of pages" of nice things to say about her (133). Also, when she gets braces, she does not want to look weak in front of Clementine by admitting that they braces hurt her, and lies. She is the complete opposite of her best friend Clementine, and they do fight, but she has shown that she truly cares about her friend and has performed many kind and selfless acts. For example, in ''Clementine, Friend of the Week, she alert sets aside a fight they had and misses an missing an important hula recital in order to organize students at a bike rally, taping flyers to their bicycles in order to rise awareness for Clementine's missing kitten, Moisturizer. Family *Margaret's Mother *Margaret's Father **Note: Margaret's parents are divorced, and she lives with her mother, but dreams of living a glamorous life with her father in California. *Heather (presumably) *Mitchell (brother) *Mascara Trivia * Margaret and her family live on the fifth floor of the apartment building in which Clementine's family lives. * Margaret often gets into fights with her older brother, Mitchell. They frequently play pranks on each other. * According to Clementine's mother, Clementine and Margaret have been best frenemies since Margaret's family moved into the building, which was when Clementine was about three and Margaret around four. * Margaret's many talents include ballet, hula dancing, tap dancing, and make-up. She has so many talents that she has to alphabetize them to remember them all. * Margaret always wears dresses, or shirt-and-skirt combinations. Her clothes are always very neat, and she often carries a pocketbook. * Clementine describes Margaret's house as looking like a magazine picture. * Because of Clementine's habit of calling her brother by assorted vegetable names, Margaret believed for a while that he actually had a vegetable name. * Margaret's school bag is a rolling backpack with three flowers on it. Category:Characters Category:Clementine Characters Category:The Talented Clementine Characters Category:Clementine's Letter Characters Category:Clementine: Friend of the Week Category:Clementine and the Family Meeting Characters Category:Girls